Where'd You Go? Of Narcissa and Lucius
by SweetWillowTree
Summary: Another songfic. Using the song Where'd You Go by Fort Minor, it's from Narcissa's point of view, and spans from March 1981 to December 1996. Please review so I can make my songfics better. : Rated for language in the song


Disclaimer: The characters used in this story belong to JK Rowling. The song "Where'd You Go" belongs to Fort Minor. Both are used without permission.

Fort Minor

Where'd You Go?

**March 1981.**

Narcissa Malfoy sat down at her writing desk, having just put Draco down for a nap. Upon reflecting on her marriage to Lucius, she began writing.

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

When he (finally) came home, cornered him, tears in her eyes.

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,_

_Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"_

"Lucius, this is too much. I'm tired of worrying whether you'll come back to me or not. I'm tired of the whispers in Diagon Alley when Draco and I go out. Please, when will you be finished?"

_I don't understand why you have to always be gone,_

_I get along but the trips always feel so long,_

"I can live like this, but it's terrible, being without you all the time. I need you here, with me, with our son."

_And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,_

_'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,_

_But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,_

_But when I pick up I don't have much to say,_

"I sit for hours in the drawing room, trying to write, but I can't. I've nothing to say, but 'I love you'."

_So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,_

"Until now Lucius. You need to choose between your love for your family, or your hatred for Mudbloods."

"Do you know what Draco did today. Clung to a picture of you. All day. Crying."

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

**August 1991.**

Narcissa Malfoy sat down at her writing desk, looking out the window from time to time to check up on Draco and his friends playing Quidditch in the yard. She thought of the fall of the Dark Lord, and Lucius' constant work at the Ministry to convince them of his innocence. She began writing.

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

When the children had left, she sent Draco to the Crabbe's home, and left to visit her husband at the Ministry.

_You know the place where you used to live,_

_Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,_

"Lucius, don't you remember after the fall of the Dark Lord, being able to play with your son? He'll be off to Hogwarts in a few weeks."

_Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,_

_But now, you only stop by every once and a while,_

"Don't you remember the end of summer event at the Malfoy estate. You haven't been home for it in years."

_Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,_

_With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,_

"Do you even know me anymore, my love? Do you know Draco? How he idolises you, and emulates you?"

_I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,_

_You can call me if you find that you have something to say,_

"Lucius, I'm at my wits' end trying to get you to come home. I'm finished."

_And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,_

"I'm tired of making excuses to our friends for why you aren't home. The Dark Lord disappeared 10 years ago, hasn't the Ministry stopped suspecting you yet?"

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

"Draco is waiting for you to take him to Diagon Alley. Will you, or should I tell him to go without you?"

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

**December 1996.**

Narcissa Malfoy sat down at her writing desk, having just written to Draco. Reflecting on her time since the return of Lord Voldemort, she began writing.

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

"My dearest love, my Lucius,"

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',_

"I had been telling you for more than a decade to stop, to come back to your family, but you paid me no heed. And now, you've left us forever."

_Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,_

_For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,_

"The Dark Lord will not break you out, and he is punishing Draco now for your failure. Is that what you'd wanted, to damn us all? You've succeeded."

_It seems one thing has been true all along,_

_You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,_

"If Draco succeeds in his mission, and you do escape, you'll return to a lonely home. You once told me that you couldn't live with the idea of myself not being here, waiting for you…"

_I guess I've had it with you and your career,_

_When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

Narcissa Black packed what little she truly wanted, and went into hiding in France. When Lucius was finally freed, he returned home to find her message.

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

Narcissa would not return.

_Please come back home..._

Draco would not return.

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

_Please come back home..._

**A/N: See, the problem is that I love songfics, but I suck at writing them. So please, review and let me know how I can make it better. Or check out my other stories, and let me know how those are. Please. :) Hope you liked it!**


End file.
